


Streaking Through the Quad

by fratboyryan



Series: I'm fucking your boyfriend and there's nothing you can do about it. [1]
Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fraternity, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Threesome - M/M/M, fratboy!Zack, fratboy!ryan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-25 18:13:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16665751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fratboyryan/pseuds/fratboyryan
Summary: Ryan's in an enlightened fraternity that supports his relationship with his boyfriend. Some of his frat brothers, in particular, support it a little too much.





	Streaking Through the Quad

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the Shyan Scavenger Hunt for the November prompt 'threesome'. This is my favourite threesome pairing, possibly ever. I also love fratboy!Ryan and fratboy!Zack, so you get this. Just a little squick notice: Zack & Ryan refer to each other as 'bro' and as 'frat brothers' throughout the fic. This has nothing to do with incest and everything to do with fraternities, but if that squicks you out be warned/click away. This is my first pwp, hope you like it!

Ryan’s frat is pretty enlightened, altogether. Ryan’s a modern dude, he’s woke, he’s with it. He didn’t join some shitty fraternity which hates gays and brown people. All of his brothers are cool and diverse, and most of them tolerate Shane’s weirdness since Ryan started dating him in sophomore year. His fraternity brothers tried to throw him a coming out party. So not to say that Ryan isn’t grateful that his fraternity is objectively the best, most supportive place ever, but he sort of wishes he’d never introduced his boyfriend to his fraternity brothers, because Zack and Shane are working together to make sure Ryan can never think again.

Ryan’s dick is going to fall off if he doesn’t come _right this second,_ but there’s one small issue: he doesn’t want to commit fraternity incest. If any of his other brothers found out he did this (and also that he has a non-negligible crush on Zack) they’d make fun of him for the rest of his life. He’d have to move to Alaska out of shame. Also, the punishment for fraternity incest is running around the quad, naked, three times. Ryan doesn’t want to do that! He doesn’t want the _whole campus_ to see him stark fucking naked.

Zack’s hands are holding Ryan’s hips with such a promise for what he’s going to next that Ryan thinks maybe a little bit of streaking isn’t so bad.

“Ryan? What are you thinking, baby?” Shane croons in his ear, because he knows Ryan has a tendency towards thinking too much about things he just shouldn’t think about because overthinking gets him in trouble about 90% of the time.  
“Don’t call me baby,” Ryan replies, the words coming out by reflex, even though he actually likes it when Shane calls him baby sometimes. It’s comforting. “I don’t want to streak through the quad.”  
Ryan can feel Shane’s confused reaction, just through the way he moves against Ryan’s back. “We’re not… No one said you had to streak through the quad, Ryan. What…”  
Zack just laughs. It’s infuriating (how sexy it is), and Ryan just wants him more. Fuck that guy. “It’s fraternity rules. If you fuck a brother, you have to run naked ‘round the quad three times to absolve yourself of the sin or whatever. It’s not serious, dude.”  
“I don’t want to fail my senior year, just because I got my dick wet!”  
“If you don’t streak, you’re cursed to fail your classes,” Zack translates for Shane, “Ryan, you don’t _really_ believe that, do you? No offense to our brothers, but they’re not super known for their academic prowess. You think they really care?”  
“You’re biased because you want to fuck me,” Ryan says, and he can see Zack giving Shane their _Ryan’s going off about the supernatural again, shut him up_ look.

Zack leans in and kisses Ryan, hot and dirty, and Ryan’s stupid boner just jumps. Fuck, he’s a good kisser. Ryan knows this from watching Zack kiss girls at parties, but experiencing it is another beast entirely. Ryan kisses back, deepening the kiss and leaning forward into Zack’s space.

“So you’re cool with dry humping Zack? What exactly is the line you are drawing in the frat rules sand, Ryan?” Shane asks, and Ryan can picture the self-assured little smirk he has on his face.  
“Frat _ernity_ ,” Ryan huffs, the old argument easy to settle in to. It makes him feel a little more comfortable, a little less off-kilter with this curveball.  
“I don’t know why you thought Ryan would be sensible about this,” Zack says, and that makes Ryan hit him in the pec. “Hey!”  
“Fuck you.”  
“That’s what I’m _trying_ to get you to do,” Zack shoots back, and Ryan doesn’t like that logic.

He honestly doesn’t know why he’s fighting it. He’s _wanted_ this, he’s fantasised about it for years, and when he told Shane about his crush, Shane suggesting a threesome nearly made him come in his basketball shorts. Ryan’s not going to pass his senior year anyway, since he’s so hard that when he comes, his brain matter is going to leak out of his ears. Zack’s hot, Shane’s _dirty,_ and Ryan is horny for them both.  Damn him and his weakness for insufferably self-satisfied guys.

Fine. Fine! If they want to play the game, that’s alright with him, because Ryan’s going to win. He surges forward, pushing up and moving across the couch so he’s almost straddling Zack, and kisses him. He cradles Zack’s face in his hands, pushing him back, taking control of the kiss and this whole situation. Zack lets him manipulate his body, following Ryan’s lead and gripping Ryan’s ass so tight that Ryan thinks it might bruise. Behind him, Ryan hears Shane’s breath catch as he watches them.

Ryan’s always been a bit of an exhibitionist. No one who does media studies and dreams of being on TV isn’t a little bit of an exhibitionist. There’s a level of pride and egotism required for that dream, and that doesn’t go away when he hits the bedroom. Ryan knows how to put on a show.

He ignores Shane, but angles his body against Zack’s so that Shane can get a better look. He exaggerates their movements, performing for his boyfriend’s hungry gaze. Show-kissing is never as good as normal making out, but the knowledge that Shane is watching them makes up for it and more.

“Fuck,” Shane hisses, and it breaks the little fantasy they’ve built with the silence.

Ryan breaks the kiss to turn his head and try to get a look back at Shane. His cheeks are flushed and his hands are gripping the couch so hard his knuckles have gone white.  He’s got the look he gets when he watches Ryan jerk off or give him a blowjob, when his glasses start to slip down his nose but he doesn’t want to push them up because he doesn’t want to disturb Ryan from his groove. Jesus fucking Christ. Shane’s hard on is straining against his stupid chinos, and it’s one of Ryan’s favorite sights ever. Ryan’s boyfriend is so fucking attractive.

Ryan doesn’t know why he’s sandwiched between two hot men and they’re not already balls deep.

“Because you keep arguing about letting us get balls deep, Ryan,” Zack points out, and he’s just smirking to himself, laughing at Ryan.  
“Fuck you, man,” Ryan scowls.  
“By all means, please do,” Zack shrugs, and his nonchalance would be so infuriating if it wasn’t so hot. (Ryan’s forbidden BDSM fantasies kick in, and he can just imagine Dom Zack ordering him around in a bored tone, and Jesus Christ if Ryan doesn’t hurry his act up his dick is going to explode from the pressure.)

Shane seems to know exactly what to do, because he finally moves, leaning forward and draping his long body over Ryan’s back, pressing him down and into Zack’s chest. He can’t see, not with his face squished into the crook of Zack’s neck, but he can hear them kissing. God, and he’s in between them. And they’re fucking kissing. Two of the most attractive people in Ryan’s life are both into him and actively trying to fuck him.

Why’s he headass trying to stop this, anyway?

Zack and Shane break apart, and Zack presses a kiss to the side of Ryan’s head. It’s so sweet, and soft, and Ryan wants him so bad he doesn’t know how to verbalise it. Ryan’s got to fuck them both on this shitty thrifted couch. He can’t even spare the few moments it would take to get to the bedroom.  

“What do you want, baby?” Shane croons, so close to Ryan’s ear that Ryan can’t help but shiver.  
“Zack.”

“Yeah?”  
“Zack, fuck. Can I ride you?”

Zack looks like he’s going to say something funny, crack some sort of joke, but he stops himself. Ryan’s grateful, because the only thing currently fighting his sense of shame is his boner.

“Yeah,” he says, instead, “yeah. Of course, Ryan.”  
“Can I prep you, baby?” Shane asks, and Ryan appreciates how gentle he is, he really does, but he just wants Shane to _move_ so he can shuck his pants and get assfucked already.  
“Yes, whatever, I don’t _care._ ”

Shane moves back to get the lube, and that gives enough space for Ryan to move back and push both his basketball shorts and boxers off, kicking them somewhere onto the floor in his hurry to get undressed. Zack’s awkwardly trying to take his shorts off while still keeping his position on the couch, and Ryan’s too impatient to wait for him to navigate the disrobing process.

With one hand he grabs at Zack’s shorts, trying to pull them off, while going in for a kiss. Instead what happens is he lands the palm of his hand on Zack’s lower stomach and clacks teeth with him. Both of them start laughing, wheezing giggles as Shane comes back from the bedroom, armed with lube.

“Suave,” Shane comments, and Ryan just flips him off.

Zack lifts his hips up and manages to push his shorts down to the floor, kicking them off in the same direction as Ryan’s. With both hands free, he’s able to pull Ryan down and kiss him. It’s deeper, better, and Ryan shifts so he’s straddling Zack’s legs.

He takes Zack’s dick in hand, and it’s perfect. He doesn’t have quite the length of Shane’s, but he has a solid girth and honestly, it just feels really nice. He gives it a long stroke, just to get a feel for it.

Zack’s breath stutters, and for once, his composure seems to fall. Ryan smiles. Shane sits down on the couch behind Ryan.

“You comfortable like this, baby?” Shane asks, one big hand bracketing Ryan’s left hip and keeping him balanced.  
“Yeah,” Ryan breathes, looking down at Zack under him and tense with anticipation, “just do it. I really wanna ride him.”

Zack’s eyes close, and he takes a deep breath, and Ryan’s satisfied because he knows he’s got him. He’s never seen Zack flustered like this, and he’s not going to take it for granted.

“You’re so beautiful, Ryan,” Shane hums as he circles Ryan’s hole with one lubed index finger. It’s his sex voice, the one he uses when he dirty talks Ryan like he’s not even trying to dirty talk, just letting out a filthy stream of consciousness that centers around his appreciation for Ryan’s physique. “Zack, too. Can’t wait to see your cock in Ryan, opening him up. He fucking loves it, you know, can’t get enough of being fucked. Maybe next time you can fuck him into a pillow, see how he screams for it when he can’t set his own pace.”

Shane pushes his finger into Ryan as he says that, distracting Ryan from the imminent worry this is just a one off and Zack won’t want a next time.

“Fuck, dude,” Zack says, “don’t talk about a next time if you don’t want this time to be over prematurely.”  
“Stop talking about me like I’m not here,” Ryan snips, and Shane presses another finger slowly into him in response.  
“If you can still complain, we’re not doing a good enough job of shutting you up.”  
“Fuck off, you like it when I’m loud.”  
“Sure,” Shane says, and pulls his fingers out of Ryan, “I can go.”  
“No, wait, Shane, I want you,” Ryan shifts, trying to look at Shane, and he glimpses the smirk on Shane’s face. He’s laughing at Ryan being needy, and Ryan fell for it. “Oh, fuck you.”  
“No,” Shane says, scissoring his fingers, “fuck you.”  
“You guys are such fucking dorks,” Zack comments, “you’re lucky you’re hot, because the conversation’s really hit or miss.”

For that, Ryan takes Zack in hand and gives him another pump, and Zack groans a little. He bites down on his lip to mask the sound, but Ryan knows what that fucking is. It’s a groan, Ryan’s a sex genius, and Zack’s a fucking dick. He likes this.

Ryan kisses him again. Zack’s a really good kisser, not too sloppy or wet. He doesn’t push too fast and make it just a tongue thing, and has good timing for breaths. Ryan loves kissing Shane, but maybe Shane ought to learn a thing or two from Zack. Maybe _Ryan_ ought to learn a thing or two from Zack.

Zack’s hand comes up to cup the back of Ryan’s head just as Shane presses a third finger into him, and Ryan just lets go and _moans_ into Zack’s mouth. Shane’s fingers are so long and dexterous. His hands may be a little alien-like, but they’re perfect for anal probing.

“I’m ready, fuck,” he huffs, pulling back a little from Zack and reaching behind to still Shane’s hand.  
“Are you sure?” Zack asks, and that makes Shane laugh.  
“He’s always like this. A little impatient, wouldn’t you say?”  
“I’d love to teach him patience,” Zack says, and it just comes out of his mouth like he wasn’t even intending to say it, but the meaning behind every word was clear.

Ryan didn’t think he could get harder. He cranes his head around, just to catch Shane’s little smirk.

“I hope that’s a promise,” Ryan says before he can take it back, and reaches out to kiss Shane so he doesn’t get disappointed if Zack doesn’t really want it.

Shane hands Ryan the condom, and Ryan rips open the foil with his teeth and slips the condom out into his hand. It’s one from student services, the college logo printed on the packet. Nothing sexier than the sports mascot staring at him from a condom packet before he’s about to get fucked by his frat brother. He only fumbles a little bit in putting it on, but it got the job done, so he can’t really care about it.

“You ready, babe?” Shane asks when Ryan pulls back. Ryan doesn’t answer, just shifts to line up with Zack’s dick, making sure the tip is aligned well with Ryan’s hole.

“Jesus fuck, Bergara,” Zack breathes, and it’s enough incentive to get Ryan pressing himself slowly down onto Zack.

When Zack’s cock breaches his hole he moans, stuttering his hips up and down to start the steady descent. Zack’s cock is amazing. Shane, behind him, one hand on Ryan’s shoulder and the other on Ryan’s hip, is amazing. His two best friends working in tandem to fuck him? Amazing. Ryan doesn’t know what else to do but press down further.

He’s slow but steady, letting himself get situated to the burn that Zack’s thicker cock creates, and he’s in heaven. He could die now and be only disappointed that he didn’t get to come on Zack’s cock.

“Fuck, bro,” Zack whispers, breath short. He’s strained and flushed, trying to keep his hips as still as possible while Ryan bears down on him. The care is appreciated, and it wasn’t what Ryan expected from Zack. He likes it.  
“Bro, fuck, your dick is so fuckin’ nice, dude,” Ryan huffs as he starts to roll his hips, fucking himself wider.

Shane just laughs at them. “You guys are literally just frat porn in real life, you know that? This is the most stereotypical gay frat porn thing I’ve ever seen. Don’t mistake me, it’s hot, but I just want you to know that you’re doing nothing to dispel stereotypes.”  
“Shane?” Ryan says, “shut up and jerk me off.”  
“Aye aye, captain,” Shane parrots back, and Ryan starts laughing, but it’s cut short and turned into a moan when Shane bends down and bites his neck.

Zack moans, his eyes wide as he watches Shane’s hand reach down and play with Ryan’s balls, not quite yet trying to get him off. Shane’s movements are so languid, and it feels like Ryan’s the only one of them in a hurry to get off.

Shane pinches Ryan’s nipple, and Ryan goes fucking nuts for it. He speeds up his movements, fucking himself with more enthusiasm, moaning louder, and fucking into Shane’s hand. He just wants to get off, wants to get Zack off, wants to experience the satisfaction this whole night has been leading towards.

Zack’s not going to stop him. He starts to move his hips a little, coming to meet Ryan when Ryan comes down onto him. His hands wander, down Ryan’s thigh, up his abs, coming to rest at the nipple Shane isn’t playing with enthusiastically.

That proves too much for Ryan to bear, and he comes with a shout and a groan over his own and Zack’s shirt. He tightens up as he comes, and that’s pretty much all Zack needs to go over the edge.

“Shit, dude,” Ryan says when he comes down, easing himself off Zack’s cock and into Shane’s arms. “That was almost worth streaking round the quad for.”  
“Almost? Just _almost?”_ Zack says, a little offended, “guess you have to give me another go to make it up to you.”

Ryan’s face curves into a soft smile, shooting Zack a heady gaze that promises more, “I suppose that can be arranged.”  
“Hey,” Shane asks, looking mischievous, “do you think these quad laps are just for one frat brother, or are they for each time? How do we mention a ‘time’? Is it per orgasm? Do the laps stack?”  
“You’re so fucking stupid,” Ryan laughs, and Shane laughs along with him. Zack joins them with a shake of his head, and Ryan is blown away by how beautiful his friends are when they’re happy.

Zack sits up and leans in for a kiss with Ryan. Ryan turns and kisses Shane, and then Shane leans over Ryan’s shoulder to kiss Zack. Ryan thinks this is going to work out, very well. He’ll probably have to start doing warm ups naked in the quad.

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr is @fratboyryan!


End file.
